


a heart without dreams

by sammthebitch



Series: Kwami Kisses [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Meditation, Protective Luka Couffaine, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammthebitch/pseuds/sammthebitch
Summary: Marinette's under so much pressure: making new dresses for each of her friends for an event, making Jagged Stone's signature glasses (again!) because they got destroyed in an akuma attack, and on top of it all she has to moonlight as Ladybug during at least five akuma attacks per day because Hawkmoth believes he's getting closer and he has no idea how wrong he is.Luckily, Marinette's own lucky charm decides that he needs to be the one to make her realize that she deserves some time alone; he may not know her other identity but he still believes that she needs to take a day off and just take care of herself.What would Marinette do without Luka?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Sass, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Kwami Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763725
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90





	a heart without dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagansjagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/gifts).



> updates every wednesday! (besides today, i was gonna update yesterday but i had some problems). 
> 
> thank you to the forever-lovely sagansjagger for giving me this idea!

The room was a mess. A tornado had come reeling in the hot, humid Parisian air and had uphove everything in the room, leaving no room for anyone to walk or sit. Of course, the designer sitting in her spin-chair had no idea what was surrounding her as she was stuck in her own little world of designing; Chloé needed a new dress for the prom she was going to (her school didn't even host a prom, where was she even going?) and Uncle Jagged needed new Eiffel Tower glasses because the original had gotten destroyed in an akuma attack targeting Fang; no one targeted Fang without going through Jagged first. 

Many tiny cuts stung throughout Marinette's palm as she worked the sewing needle through one of the many tightly-knit squares in the sweater-dress that was draped across her desk and despite the pain, Marinette didn't stop for any breaks. She kept going, determined to get the dress done before Chloé's (no doubt) impromptu arrival the next day. The glasses were already finished and had been carefully placed next to the strategically placed Miracle Box in her closet, safe so no-one could destroy it again and camouflaged so that no-one could exploit her taste. She'd thought of everything, and yet she'd thought of barely anything.

Even a knock on her trapdoor couldn't nudge through her tough exterior and bring her out of her permanent reverie. An electric guitar was placed on her bed as the tall, lean boy made his way to his girlfriend to try and bring her downstairs for actual food. He'd tried bringing up snacks but because his hands were occupied, he couldn't open the door and so her parents had just suggested that he try to get her down. It didn't look like that approach would work any time soon. Startling Marinette, the calloused hands belonging to her boyfriend covered her own as they gently made her lay down the needle and thread, and spun her around to look him in his eyes. His clear, ocean blue eyes; eyes that had seen more than was ever necessary for a seventeen-year old like him. The endless sea lay in his eyes and before she knew it, she was caught up staring into his dreamy orbs that she didn't even notice he was talking until he snapped in front of her and brought her out of yet another reverie. She let out a breathy chuckle and blushed, embarrassed to have been caught staring into his eyes. He let out a deep chuckle before effectively boxing her in and lowering himself onto his knees in between her legs. 

"Did my parents send you up? What time even is it?" Marinette tried looking for her phone and only then did she notice the mess that her room had become, groaning as she realized that she was never going to find anything in the chaos she had caused. She was about to ask for Tikki to come out and help them clean up before her parents' heads came through the trapdoor to see what was going on. 

"The time's about four p.m. darling. You've been at it for about three hours." Sabine chuckled as her daughter's eyes widened in panic. She'd been in her room working for three whole hours? No wonder Luka was trying to get her downstairs. She hadn't eaten since breakfast, which she realized was just that morning and now it was evening and oh my god had she missed afternoon patrol with Chat? She groaned into her hands as she held her head, leaning forward until her forehead hit Luka's shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried to center herself using the techniques her mother had taught her, but nothing seemed to be working as the tension in her shoulders grew. 

Sabine and Tom, having noticed the slumping and tension, snuck back down the steps leading up to the trapdoor, not wanting to interrupt whatever had been going on or was going on. They went back down to the bakery, tending to the steady stream of customers as they came in for their daily dose of sugar and caffeine. 

Meanwhile, up on the balcony, Marinette groaned once again as she slumped against Luka, her head falling against his collarbone. He winced but didn't say anything, knowing that she needed to get away from reality for a while. He itched to bring his guitar outside but didn't act on the impulse, wanting to be there for Marinette and not leave her alone; after all, she had told him that just being held by him would make it all better. And all he wanted to do was make her feel better; better than normal, better than nothing. So he just stayed with his arms wrapped around her middle and hands resting on her stomach as they both looked out towards the setting sun. The evenings had gotten colder, and that resulted in darkness setting in early. The sun would say goodbye at around four-fifteen and would rise up again at around six-thirty, waking up Paris with the morning glow but overall doom. 

Sensing Luka's inner distress, Sass slipped out of his hoodie and went to where Tikki normally lay, finding her eating a cookie and peeking out at Marinette whenever she could. He grinned at her, baring his fangs and his tail curling around himself as he lowered himself down to her level. "We need to do ssssomething; Massster has never been thissss dissstresssed before, and obviousssly Missstresss needsss ssome ssssoothing." Tikki nodded at Sass's suggestion and came out of her hiding spot, bringing some of her stash of cookies to share with Luka and Marinette. 

Before she phased through the closed door, Sass nudged her toward the guitar and smirked at her before going under it to keep it aloft. He may have been a tiny god, but his strength could never be outmastered, and because of that he and Tikki could easily carry the guitar to the door. One problem arose: the guitar couldn't phase through the door like Tikki and Sass. They groaned and pulled on the handle with their flippers, opening the door for the guitar to pass through. Marinette didn't notice, but Luka smiled as she saw the guitar and the box of cookies. He grabbed the guitar and grinned at Marinette, who'd by then turned around to see what Luka was doing. "I thought I would sing for you to bring up your mood a little." She smiled at him and nestled herself in a new way to make room for the guitar. He began strumming and humming to both himself and for her and before they knew it, they were having fun and letting go, something she couldn't normally do with all her responsibilities. 

Tikki cleared her throat and grinned when she brought the cookies to Marinette, eliciting a happy giggle and a knowing chuckle. Marinette dipped a hand into the box, taking out a small sugar cookie before Luka reached in and grabbed a chocolate-chip one. They grinned at each other and took bites of each other's cookies, talking and laughing at the same time. Before they knew it, it was already six-thirty and Marinette had grown a little tired. Before she could protest, Luka gathered her up in his arms and brought her inside, tucking her in before going back outside to grab his guitar and the box of cookies. Tikki and Sass had already perched on the headboard behind Marinette's bed, looking down at her with smiles on their faces, fangs and front-teeth peaking out. Luka smiled at the sight before going downstairs to notify Sabine and Tom on the changes. 

When he asked if he could sleep over, _just to make sure Marinette gets a good night's rest, she seemed really stressed,_ they grinned and nodded, agreeing as long as Anarka had given her permission. Luka rolled his eyes at that and quickly sent off a text to the family group chat: **i'm staying over at mari's for the night. i'll be back in the morning** before pocketing his phone and making his way back into her room. 

He quietly made his way to Marinette's side, immediately rewarded with her cuddling into his side as if she knew he was there all along. Not feeling sleepy, Luka grabbed the pick from his pocket and played around with it for a little bit, all the while rubbing circles into Marinette's shoulders to try and relieve the leftover tension. Sass had the idea of rubbing circles into her forehead while she was drowsing off to help her calm her thoughts and nodded when Luka suggested that he do it himself. Sass's flippers were cool against Marinette's forehead, and they left behind a tingling sensation after each circle drawn. Tikki had also decided to help calm her holder down, grabbing one of the pigtails that she could easily access and tugging the hairtie out of her hair. Luka took it upon himself to run his hands through her now free hair, untangling all the tangles as gently as he could so that he wouldn't wake her up.

Tikki made her way to the other side and pulled out the hairtie, then flew to her "hiding" place, placing the hairties onto the small cylinder-like base, letting them wrap around the pole as they got themselves used to the new holder. As she flew back to Marinette and Luka, she let out a small giggle as she noticed Marinette's burrowing into Luka's side. He also let out a little chuckle as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Marinette's arm was curled tight in a fist around Luka's shirt, and he rubbed small circles into her back to help her calm down from the inevitable nightmare. 

Soon enough, her breathing had evened out and she was out like a light, a smile curling on her face as a peaceful dream interrupted her thoughts. 

_a heart without dreams is like a bird without feathers._

**Author's Note:**

> comment which kwami you want me to use in the next update! (i'm using all the kwamis in the miracle box, even the ones that aren't regularly used (remember that scene when chloe was trying to put all the miraculous on in rebellion? the kwamis showed up and were all mad that she didn't remember their name. yeah i'm using those!)
> 
> if there are no comments, i'll just go on with my regularly scheduled updates and just use the next kwami that comes to mind. :)
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
